This proposed training program at the University of Washington is officially a competing renewal of an existing T32 training grant on Public Health and Behavioral Research, but it consolidates that program with another existing T32 training grant on Cross-Disciplinary Dental Science. The proposed Comprehensive Training in Interdisciplinary Oral Health Research program, written in response to PAR-05-101, seeks to create a comprehensive program that covers a broad spectrum of interdisciplinary oral health research areas. Research areas included are basic and translational, public health and behavioral, as well as clinical. Participating units include departments of Dental Public Health Sciences and Oral Biology in the School of Dentistry, which serve as focal points for the program. Other participating departments include Biostatistics, Epidemiology, and Health Services in the School of Public Health, and Bioengineering in the Schools of Medicine and Engineering. Long term and short term training programs are included at both pre-doctoral and postdoctoral levels. Long term pre-doctoral training (8 positions) is offered through Ph.D. programs in five of the six participating departments, and includes the DDS/PhD program offered through Oral Biology. Long term postdoctoral training (8 positions) is offered for Ph.D.'s working on oral health research topics, as well as for dentists seeking additional research training and experience. Short term pre-doctoral training (16 positions at 3 months each) is offered through the well established Summer Undergraduate Research Fellowship (SURF) program for dental students, for which demand has exceeded available opportunities for the past several years. Short term postdoctoral training (8 positions at 3 months each) is offered through the Summer Institute in Clinical Dental Research Methods, designed for dental school faculty which over the 14 years of existence has trained more than 300 faculty from around the world. The Program Director, Dr. Timothy DeRouen, has extensive experience in administration of research and training programs, primarily in public health and clinical research, whereas the Associate Director, Dr. Beverly Dale-Crunk, has similar experience in basic and translational research areas.